


Camping!

by spanglyforever



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanglyforever/pseuds/spanglyforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris decides he wants to go Camping for his birthday and wants to take Hayley with him. It may be Chris's birthday but he's not the only one getting what he wishes for on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping!

**“Camping!”**

 

Booming and familiar, yet Hayley almost jumped out of her skin at the random words that had left her ‘boyfriend's’ lips. Could she even call them that..Sure they had been friends with benefits for just over a year now,ever since she had split with Evan...An she was pretty damn certain that despite the rumours that paired him with others it was an exclusive arrangement this time. They had after all been sleeping together well ever since they started filming First Avenger six years ago. 

 

“What the hell Chris!” Hayley exclaimed as she turned to face him, Chris by now was clutching his chest as he howled with laughter, she rolled her eyes, he always found the smallest of things absolutely hilarious, especially when it involved scaring people. But never mind that, why had he suddenly brought up camping. 

 

“It’s my birthday next week...You said I get to pick something so I pick camping”. He was grinning as he settled down besides her and wrapped his arm around her. Hayley turned off the tv, focusing her attention on him.    
  


“I’ve never been camping”. 

 

“I know another reason that I want to take you”. He’d always been camping ever since he was younger, it was something that he wanted to share with her, plus it was a chance for them to get away, and he knew that she loved the outdoors, that's why he’d been so surprised when he had learnt that she had never been. 

  
  


\---------------------------------------

 

An that’s how she found herself the week after, putting up a tent as the sunset on the Sunday evening. Of course when she’d only made herself available for the convention in England on the Saturday she’d not informed anyone other than Chris that it was to be back to spend his birthday with it, nor had she imagined that she’d be out in the Massachusetts countryside putting up their home for the next few days. Hayley groaned in annoyance as she struggled to get the pin to hold correctly, standing on tiptoes as she tried to balance. 

 

“Need a hand”. Chris snuck up behind her, wrapping one arm around her, while he moved his other up to help her with the pin. 

 

“Thanks”. She smiled, and with a tilt of her head she moved to kiss him softly. Feeling the brush of his hand caressing her cheek as she did so, she felt tingles running through her oh she most definitely was excited about her first camping experience, even more so because well she was getting to share that with Chris. 

 

As they pulled apart her smile only grew even wider as she saw that Chris had brought his gift from last year. 

“So ill be serenaded tonight, even though I’m not the birthday girl?” She grinned. 

 

“In more ways than one”. He smirked, allowing his fingers to wander under her shirt. 

 

“Mmmph Christopher Rob…” She trailed off as his hands moved further upwards, her lips moving back to claim his, she was almost certain her legs would buckle under her, he always did have that effect on her, the ability to make her weak at the knees. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

Lay in his arms under the stars, Hayley smiled as she realised it was gone midnight, her lips moving over to grace his cheek. 

 

“Happy Birthday”. She whispered softly, snuggling closer against his chest. He brought her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

  
“Thanks babe”. He could barely hide his grin as he slid the ring onto her finger. Hayley gasped, though it wasn’t on her ring finger, it was still a big step and one she wasn’t sure what he meant by it. Before she could speak he silenced her. “Figured it was about time, we stopped being stupid and finally admitted that you should be my girl”. An she was his girl, it had been that way for a long time, even when they’d been with others, she had always been the one. 

 

“Yes!” Hayley cried out, her smile practically radiating from her face, as she pressed more kisses to him. “I do agree I think we have been rather stupid about our feelings for long enough”. 

 

“I love you Atwell”. Chris grinned, his blush hidden in the dark. 

 

“I love you too Evans”. Hayley rolled so that she was on top of him. “I suppose I should give you one of your birthday presents now should I”. An with that, their celebration went long into the night and the next morning. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last week before Chris's birthday but it wouldn't let me share it until now. Just a small short on Chris and Hayley who I absolutely love.


End file.
